Confused
by Dymond
Summary: Why am I here, getting soaking wet in the middle of the night at the end of your driveway? [pellie] [oneshot]


**Warnings: **femmeslash

**I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation.**

o

**Confused**

o

Ellie was confused. Relationship stuff often made her confused, but right now she was more confused than she had ever been with Sean or Marco. Paige Michalchuk confused her more than any living thing on the face of the earth.

Sometimes Ellie was convinced that she absolutely hated Paige. With her perfect clothes and perfect friends and perfect family, Paige had everything Ellie wanted.

But then, other times Ellie was certain she was madly in love with her. Because Paige had seen the pain she was going through when no one else had and she knew what it was like dealing with someone close to you being gay. Paige could understand Ellie.

But most of the time, Ellie was just confused by Paige. Like earlier today, when they had gotten into a screaming match in front of the school – Ellie couldn't even remember what had started it – and Ellie was just so mad at Paige. But she couldn't help but thinking how beautiful the blonde looked when she was angry.

So, it obviously wasn't her fault when, right there on the front steps of the school, Ellie grabbed Paige and kissed her.

It had been a short, closed mouth kiss and Paige hadn't returned, but then again she didn't push Ellie away. When Ellie let go of Paige and realized what she had done, with about a hundred witnesses, Ellie ran. She ran home and shut herself up in her room.

That was about eight hours ago. Now Ellie was sitting in her living room not really watching the sitcom that was blaring on the TV. It had gotten dark and started raining some time ago. Ellie hadn't really been paying attention. She had hardly noticed when her mom had come in to inform Ellie she was going to be and Ellie needed to lock up when she was done down her.

Ellie sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was eleven-thirty. She should probably go to sleep now if she wanted to be semi-awake tomorrow morning.

With a grunt she got up from her sitting position on the couch, turned off the TV, and went to clothes the blinds on the window. But as she grabbed the cord, she saw someone standing at the edge of their driveway. It sort of looked like…

"Paige?" Ellie whispered to herself, before running over and throwing open the front door to her house. "Paige? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

The person laughed. "I don't know. I don't know Ellie." It was definitely Paige. "Why am I here, getting soaking wet in the middle of the night at the end of your driveway?"

Ellie stepped on to her porch and shut the door behind her. Without all the background light it was easier to see Paige. Her clothes were sopping wet from the rain and from the streetlight Ellie could see that her mascara had run down her face. It almost looked like she had been crying.

Paige continued speaking. "Why can I not stop thinking about you? About the way your lips feel against mine? Why do you confuse me so much Eleanor Nash?" Paige sobbed and Ellie couldn't take it any more. She nearly sprinted down the driveway, ignoring the rain that was soaking through her clothes. When she got to where Paige was standing, Ellie tentatively put her arms around Paige's shoulders and was surprised when Paige wrapped her own arms around Ellie's waist.

Ellie tilted her head so that her mouth was near Paige's ear and whispered, "Why are you constantly in my thought's? Why am I always watching you? Why did I kiss you? Why am I so in love with you?" And Ellie realized she was crying too and just pulled Paige tighter against her.

"I don't know, Ellie," Paige whispered back, her voice shaky, "but I do know that I'm so in love with you too." And then Paige pulled back from the hug a little ways so she could capture Ellie's lips in a real kiss.

The kiss was awkward and shy, but filled with so much emotion that neither of the girls really noticed.

And they stood there in an embrace in the pouring rain in the middle of night, but they didn't care. Because now, they weren't confused any more. They knew that they belonged right there, in each other's arms.

o

Words: 734

Well, this was a spur-of-the-moment fic that just sort of appeared after watching Whisper To A Scream. I think it's cute.

Anyways, I've got another Degrassi fic in the works, but I don't know when I'll be done with it.

I hope I did a good job with this. It's my first time writing Degrassi fanfiction so I hope I kept them as IC as possible.

Review, please?

Dymond


End file.
